MerGirls (Episode List)
A list of episodes in MerGirls. Season 1 Episode 1: The Magic Mirror Upload Date: November 12, 2013 Amy finds a magical mirror and when she reads a spell into it, she falls over, then wakes up on the loveseat. Going into the bathroom, she washes her hands and becomes a mermaid. Episode 2: Power Hour Upload Date: November 12, 2013 Amy gets a necklace from the same mystery person she got the mirror from. The note says that it will give her mermaid powers...later, she uncovers the mystery of the note-giver. Episode 3: Part 1A New Book Upload Date: November 12, 2013 Amy finds a spell book from Sapphire and makes her self turn into a mermaid. Part 2: New Powers and New Spells Upload Date: November 13, 2013 Amy finds a new power, a new spell book from Sapphire, and makes a potion. Episode 4: A New Tail Upload Date: November 13, 2013 Amy tries out a spell to change the color of her tail. Episode 5: The Bad Spell Upload Date: December 20, 2013 Amy does a spell that takes away her tail and screws up her powers. Episode 6: Sirens Upload Date: December 21, 2013 Sapphire sends Amy a warning that her spellbook has probably been enchanted by a Siren. Sure enough, she finds a Siren feather in her book. Episode 7: A New Tail Upload Date: January 6, 2014 Amy wakes up on her couch, and immediately checks to make sure she has her tail. Episode 8: New Mermaids Part 1 Upload Date: January 6, 2014 Amy's friends come over, and she takes them down to the creek. Part 2 Upload Date: January 7, 2014 Amy decides to show the other girls their tails, and they talk about where their powers came from. Episode 9: Trouble at the Gym Upload Date: January 8, 2014 Bella goes to her gym meet, gets wet, and is spotted in her tail by her coach. Her friends rush to save her. Episode 10: Moon Struck Upload Date: January 8, 2014 Frankie and Amy get moonstruck and go a little loopy. Meanwhile, Bella is in trouble. Episode 11: Power Change Upload Date: January 8, 2014 Bored, Amy does all the chores on her Mom's list. When she gets to washing the dishes, she discovers that her powers have changed. Episode 12: Heal What Has Been Hurt Upload Date: January 9, 2014 Amy discovers another way to get a new power, picked out for her by other mermaids. Episode 13: New Powers Upload Date: January 10, 2014 Frankie is back. Episode 14: Again Upload Date: January 10, 2014 Episode 15: Making the Call Upload Date: January 11, 2014 Episode 16: Trouble Upload Date: January 11, 2014 Episode 17: The Siren Upload Date: January 11, 2014 Episode 18: Sapphire Upload Date: January 27, 2014 Season 2 Episode 1: Mer V.K. Upload Date: September 20, 2014 Episode 2 Part 1: The Gift Upload Date: October 7, 2014 Sapphire shows up in Amy's room and gives her a necklace that will change her mermaid life forever. Part 2: The Locket Upload Date: December 5, 2014 Amy is sitting in her room, bored when a small box appears. Inside she finds a note and a locket. Then it snows. The next day she goes to the store with her mom, Grandma, and one of her brothers. Episode 3: The Best Years of Our Lives Upload Date: January 24, 2014 Frankie and Bella come over for a sleepover and they all end up getting sick. Episode 4: Jassmine (sic) Upload Date: February 9, 2014 Amy goes outside and is met with a strange girl named Jassmine, who turns out to be the Siren who's been coming after her for 3 years. Episode 5: HELP! Upload Date: February 17, 2015 Amy is doing her homework when a siren named Jade appears and asks her to help save her and Sapphire. Episode 6: Attacked Upload Date: March 28, 2015 Amy is in the kitchen when her twin sister Sarah walks in. She asks Amy why she been acting all strange. Amy tries to get off the subject and leaves, but when Sarah tries to follow Amy she turns around and sees a cloaked stranger, who attacks her. Episode 7: Everything Upload Date: March 31, 2015 Category:MerGirls Category:Episode List Category:Irregular Titles Category:Shows that need episode summaries